Up to now, there have been known an electrode formation system for a solar cell, and an electrode formation method for the solar cell, in which, in printing for forming electrodes, a first conductive paste is coated on a substrate to bake a first layer electrode, and a second conductive paste is coated on the first layer electrode to bake a second layer electrode (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).